Nem Em Contos De Fadas
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: -SasuHina-“ Uma historia fora do comum envolvendo um psiquiatra apaixonado,uma paciente intrigante e um mistério a ser desvendados. ”-Finalizada- Beta: Biah Higurashi Taisho
1. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens dessa Fic não me pertencem._

_**Ps:**__ A Fic é UA, por isso, conseqüentemente, os personagens podem (só podem? o.O) estar OOC's. Não gosta? Não leia! XD_

_**-**_

_**Nem Em Contos De Fadas**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.O.**_

Um belo homem de seus vinte e quatro anos caminhava calmamente com passos lentos e curtos por um extenso corredor de paredes brancas com varias portas de ambos os lados direito e esquerdo.

Ele possuía cabelos num tom preto azulado que eram lisos e arrepiados, sua pele era levemente bronzeada, seu rosto com traços fortes e másculos realçava seus frios e inexpressíveis olhos cor de ônix e seu jaleco branco lhe dava uma imagem imponente, digna de um rei.

- Sasuke-sama – chamou uma voz feminina atrás do moreno o fazendo parar e virar-se para encarar uma mulher de seus vinte e cinco anos. Ela estava parada a alguns metros dele, seus cabelos louros estavam amarrados em quatro rabos-de-cavalo altos, e seus olhos negro-azulados podiam ser comparados a uma noite sem luar.

- O quê quer Temari? –Perguntou com frieza voltando a andar.

A loira teve de fazer uma pequena corrida para alcançar o moreno que já estava em frente a uma das diversas portas daquele corredor morbidamente branco.

- Tsunade-sama o pediu para ir ate sua sala – avisou pausadamente ao chegar mais próxima dele.

- Tenho de ir ver o paciente do setenta e oito, ele teve uma forte crise ontem à noite – falou já abrindo a porta.

- Eu cuido do Nakamura, você vai para o escritório da Tsunade-sama – ordenou pulando na frente do moreno e entrando no quarto onde havia um senhor de idade sentado em uma cadeira no centro do quarto usando uma camisa de força.

Sasuke, sem mais escolhas, foi na direção da sala da diretora do hospício, ao chegar a bendita sala da sua "chefe" bateu na porta e essa foi aberta por uma loira de olhos castanhos e fartos seios que possuía uma pedrinha na testa.

- Olá Uchiha – cumprimentou dando passagem ao jovem psiquiatra.

- Oi – puxou uma cadeira de estofado marrom e sentou-se em frente à mesa da chefe – O que quer, afinal?

- Direto como sempre – murmurou a diretora mais para se do que para o moreno a sua frente – Que cuide da paciente do quarto cento e trinta e dois.

Sasuke arregalou levemente seus olhos, a paciente do cento e trinta e dois era extremamente sigilosa... Quase nem um dos psiquiatras daquele local teve acesso a ela!

- Mais não é o Shino Aburame que cuida dela? –perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Agora é você. –retrucou estendendo uma pasta cor verde – Nessa pasta você encontrara tudo o que sabemos, até o momento, sobre a paciente: seu nome, sua idade, seu peso, sua altura, quando ela deu entrada no hospício, entre outras coisas.

Sasuke pegou a pasta que lhe era estendida e a abriu.

Observou que o nome da paciente era Hinata Hyuuga e sua idade era vinte anos, mais quando deu entrada no hospício tinha apenas 9, ou seja, há onze anos.

- Agora vá cuidar da Hyuuga – ordenou mexendo em alguns papeis que se encontravam sobre sua mesa. – Seu crachá já esta codificado para entrar na ala '**R**'

Sasuke, ainda surpreso pela nova notícia, saiu da sala e caminhou por um tempo até chegar a uma porta de metal com uma placa onde estava escrito com letras grandes e vivas na cor vermelha: 'Área Restrita'. Antes de passar seu crachá pelo decodificador, abri-la e logo após fechá-la atrás de si.

Há quanto tempo sonhara em conhecer a misteriosa paciente do quarto cento e trinta e dois? Sempre escutou os comentários dos outros colegas de trabalho sobre ela nunca ter falado nada desde que entrara no hospício, já outros juravam ter a ouvido chorar ou gritar durante as madrugadas...

Desde que entrara naquele hospício, a cerca de cinco anos quando tinha uns dezenove anos como estagiário, escuta rumores que ninguém, nunca, conseguiu fazê-la falar, se comunicar ou contar o que havia acontecido com ela para esta daquele jeito. E isso o fazia querer descobrir tudo a respeito daquela jovem tão misteriosa.

Parou de andar ao ver uma porta grande na cor branca com o numero que agora não mais saia de sua cabeça, tal porta ficava no fim de um dos corredores mais medonhos que o jovem psiquiatra já vira naquele local.

Virou a maçaneta com cuidado e abriu a porta tentando não fazer nem um barulho para não assustar a paciente.

Ao entrar no local que há tantos anos sonhara entrar deu de cara com um quarto, um dos maiores que já vira no hospício, completamente branco e com pouca mobília: Uma cama de solteiro com lençóis brancos, uma cadeira de metal presa ao chão, um janela blindada e uma estante na cor branca acoplada na parede do lado esquerdo do quarto, onde havia um caderno, um lápis grafite e também alguns vestidos brancos.

No lado direito da cama, mais precisamente no chão, ele viu uma jovem sentada abraçada as próprias pernas com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos deixando os longos cabelos azuis escuros espalharem-se pelas laterais de seu corpo magro e curvilíneo até chegarem ao chão frio do quarto.

Caminhou ate à jovem e se abaixou a sua frente, levantou uma das mãos para acariciar as longas mechas azuis escuras, lisas e macias, que possuíam um leve odor natural de erva-doce que, instantaneamente, o acalmou e lhe deu uma sensação prazerosa de paz e harmonia.

Lentamente ela levantou o rosto dando a visão mais bela e que o Uchiha já vira antes: Seus olhos e rosto. Seus olhos, raros com um brilho misterioso e melancólico, eram perolados, seu rosto, com feições delicadas e inocentes que podiam ser comparadas as de um anjo, estava levemente corado, possuía também uma boca carnuda e arroxeada que deu ao psiquiatra uma inexplicável vontade de beijá-la e descobrir seu sabor, que ele imaginava ser doce como o mel.

- Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e serei seu novo medico – informou sem adotar o costumeiro tom frio de antes, mais sim, um carinhoso e verdadeiro. Porque, mesmo não sabendo o real motivo, não queria a assustar... Ele a viu abrir um sorriso miúdo e tímido, mais tão puro e gentil, que fez seu coração palpitar mais rápido.

Apôs se levantar estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la, o simples toque da sua pele levemente bronzeada com a extremamente pálida dela lhe causou um tremor que percorreu todo seu corpo. Pode notar que os cabelos azuis escuros dela chegavam ate o fim da cintura.

Depois de algum tempo olhando a sentada da beirada da cama movimentando os pés de uma maneira infantil e encarando algum porto do chão, que parecia muito interessante, lembro-se dos remédios que ela deveria tomar.

- Vou pegar seus remédios, volto daqui a alguns minutos – avisou já caminhando ate a porta e a abrindo pra sair, mais antes que pudesse completar o ato sentiu um corpo ser colado ao seu.

Ela o estava abraçando. Mais por que ela estava fazendo isso? Perguntou-se o psiquiatra "_Talvez seja o medo do abandono_" pensou antes de se virar e retribuir o abraço sentindo os seios fatos que ela possuía serem prensados contra seu peitoral bem definido, lhe causando uma sensação prazerosa que nunca imaginara sentir com apenas um simples ato como esse abraço.

- Eu voltarei logo –sussurrou ainda a abraçando- Prometo – depois de alguns segundos ela o libertou e voltou de cabeça baixa para sua cama, onde se sentou e retomou a atividade de antes: Balançar as pernas em um movimento de vai e vem.

O jovem Uchiha saiu da sala ainda sentindo o calor que o corpo gélido daquela paciente lhe proporcionou... Suspirou pesadamente tentando esquecer o toque dos seios fartos que rosavam em sua pele por cima do fino jaleco branco, minutos atrás.

Caminhou ate a área onde ficavam guardados os remédios e abriu a pasta que ainda trazia consigo, pegou os remédios que lá estavam indicados a ela e voltou ao quarto onde a encontrou do mesmo jeito que a havia deixado. Tão distraída que nem notou sua presença.

Caminhou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado com os dois comprimidos lilases ao centro da sua palma que estava estendida a frente do rosto da Hinata.

- Pegue Hinata – pediu a ela, que imediatamente e sem protestar, pegou os dois comprimidos e os engoliu de uma vez só sem ajuda da água que ele também havia trazido ao parar em um corredor onde havia um bebedouro.

Depois de fitar por um longo tempo as mãos, pequenas e delicadas, da sua paciente que se encontravam apertando o tecido do vestido de tecido leve e branco que usava voltou sua atenção ao rosto dela que se mantinha levemente corado desde seu encontro.

- Quer conversas? –perguntou calmamente, pois decidirá, pelo menos na presença dela, eliminar o tom frio de sua voz.

Ela meneou a cabaça em resposta negativa e a abaixou novamente.

- Não quer falar comigo? Não gosta de mim? É isso? – perguntou com certa magoa na voz, o motivo? Nem ele sabia ao certo.

Dessa vez ela o olhou seriamente, diretamente nos olhos, como se lesse sua alma, e sorriu docemente antes de negar com o rosto rubro.

- Então você gosta de mim? – perguntou ainda com o mesmo sorriso fitando os olhos perolados a sua frente.

Hinata apenas confirmou e logo abaixou a cabeça em sinal de constrangimento.

- Esta com fome? – e sem esperar sua resposta saiu do quarto prometendo, mais uma vez, voltar logo.

Ao chegar ao refeitório, ainda com um belo sorriso, encontrou com a Sakura, sua colega de trabalho, que se dizia apaixonada por ele e seu sorriso logo se desfez como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em seu rosto.

- Olá Sasuke-kun! –ela possuía cabelos róseos que não chegavam aos ombros, sua pele era branca e seus olhos podiam ser confundidos com duas esmeraldas.

Mais na opinião do jovem psiquiatra ela era a mais irritante mulher que habitava o planeta Terra! Mas já para outros de seus colegas de trabalho era a mais bela de todo aquele lugar... Já pra ele a mais bela era a paciente Hinata.

- Bem, já esta na hora do almoço... Porque não almoçamos juntos? –perguntou animada, ignorando totalmente o fato dele não ter a cumprimentado ao chegar.

- Não obrigada – agradeceu friamente pegando uma das bandejas onde havia o alimento dos pacientes e caminhar ate a saída.

- Mais Sasuke-kun... –sussurrou o vendo sumir pelo corredor escuro. Suspirou e foi pegar seu próprio alimento. Mais, afinal, porque ele sempre a tratava assim?

Sasuke já estava de volta ao quarto da jovem Hyuuga mais essa se encontrava dormindo. Ele colocou a bandeja na cadeira que lá havia e se sentou na beirada da cama apenas observando a feição tranqüila e angelical que ela adquiria ao dormir.

Milhares de perguntas surgiram na cabeça do Uchiha: "_Porque ela esta aqui? Não aparenta ter nem um distúrbio como os demais pacientes dessa ala". "Será que foi algum trauma? Ou talvez..."_ não, não fazia idéia do que poderia ter levado uma jovem tão calma e delicada a um dos hospícios de maior prestigio de todo o Japão. O _Konohokage_.

Ao vê-la agitar-se na cama se levantou e a fitou, ela suava e tremia com muita intensidade, uma hora ou outra podia ver lágrimas caírem dos cantos de seus raros e belos olhos.

Aproximou-se com cautela e há balançou um pouco ate ela acordar em um sobressalto e se jogar nos braços dele chorando e soluçando sem parar. O deixando cada vez mais intrigado e preocupado com o estado em que ela se encontrava.

- O que aconteceu? –perguntou sentindo ela ainda tremer e chorar em seus braços. – Foi um pesadelo? Um sonho ruim? –perguntou novamente recebendo apenas uma confirmação dela por meio de um gesto com a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que fazer para que ela parasse de chorar e lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo...

- Eu prometo não lhe deixar mais sozinha... –murmurou inconsciente dos poderes que aquelas palavras causaram a jovem Hyuuga que, quase instantaneamente, parou de chorar e o encarou com os olhos levemente avermelhados e inchados por conta do choro.

Ela perecia tão frágil e fraca ali, em seus braços ainda levemente tremula o encarando, que Sasuke sentiu uma vontade imensa de proteger aquele tão frágil e angelical ser que Hinata agora representava para ele. A abraçou com mais força, querendo que ela soubesse que ele estava ali: A protegendo de quem ou o que a atormentara no mundo dos sonhos.

-

_**O'.°oOo°.'O**_

-

_**N/B: **__Oieeee gente aki eh a Biah Higurashi Taisho, muita gente não me conhece (novidade eu vivo sumindo) eu toh aki soh pra dizer que eu amuuuuu essa FicWhite do fundo do meu S2, e tbm que eu amei betar esse capitulo, que nem ao menos precisou de muito trabalho, enton se vcs gostarem deixem uma Review bonitinha que vai deixar eu e uma autora muito gente boa pulando de alegrias!! , bem espero que no final nos conheçamos bem, pq com certeza eu vou querer conhecer vcs!!_

_**N/A:**__ Nhá... Aqui esta o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. _

_Gente... Não se assustem com o jeito meloso do Sasuke, nas minhas Fics o Sasuke sempre é desse jeito! Gosto de pensar que ele não é tão carrancudo ou frio como aparenta ser no Anime/Mangá XD_

_Eu sei... A Fic ta acontecendo num ritmo bem rápido, né? Mais eu num pude evitar, ela só terá três capítulos (sim curtinha XD) e tinha de acelerar as coisas, espero que entendam!_

_Nhá... Meus lindos se gostaram da Fic mandem reviews, eu e a Biah-chan estamos esperando ansiosamente por elas! –faz cara de cachorro sem dono- ;3_

_Beijinhos de açúcar e muito obrigado por terem lido esse capitulo!_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **__O Naruto __**N**__pibikikibipli__**ã**__pibikikibipli__**o**__ é meu ;3b_

_**-**_

_**Nem Em Contos De Fadas**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

**.O.**

_Caminhava por um corredor, escuro e desabitado, quando senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Como um pressentimento, virei meu rosto para o lado direito, onde pude ver, claramente por uma porta entre aberta, a imagem de uma garotinha. Ela estava sentada próxima de um homem quando duas outras pessoas encapuzadas entraram no quarto e espancaram o homem, logo em seguida atirando em seu peito, tudo na frente da menina que se mantinha em estado de choque._

_Mais uma pessoa entrou no cômodo, essa parece ser uma mulher. Com passos rápidos e precisos se aproximou da menina e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido a fazendo começar a chorar desesperadamente. E, em poucos segundos, as três pessoas já haviam saído de lá. Deixando apenas a garotinha e seu, provavelmente, pai morto._

_Ela correu ao socorro do pai. Abaixou-se ao lado dele e lhe acariciou o rosto, que já estava pálido e com varias manchas arroxeadas, vi lágrimas caírem de seus olhos... Mais, por incrível que pareça, não pude ver seu rosto._

_A porta novamente se abriu e um homem de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis entrou e levou a menina dali que, com os braços estendidos na direção do pai, não parava de chorar e gritar alto._

_Tentei entrar no quarto, mais não consegui, parecia haver alguma coisa me prendendo naquele local._

_Tentei gritar, o mais alto que pude mais da minha boca... Nada saiu._

_Lentamente a porta foi se fechando, e uma escuridão me envolveu por inteiro, senti ser puxado para o fundo... Como se caísse em um buraco sem fim ou volta._

_**- - -**_

Sasuke se sentou bruscamente na cama, estava suado e tremendo, de seus olhos corriam grossas lágrimas de puro desespero. Seu coração palpitava rápido e imagens viam desordenadamente a sua mente, o desesperando cada vez mais...

Respirou fundo, diversas vezes, tentando se acalma. Queria saber o porquê, afinal, tem aquele mesmo pesadelo todas as noites desde que começou a cuidar da Hyuuga, há um mês.

Sempre via a mesma coisa: Uma garotinha com uns nove anos, de quem não se lembrava o rosto, chorando sobre o corpo já sem vida de um homem alto e pálido antes de ser levada por uma pessoa que ele nunca havia visto na vida.

O que aquilo significava? Porque só começou a sonhar com aquilo depois de começar a cuidar da jovem Hinata?

Levantou-se da cama, se apoiando no criado mudo ante de acender a luz e caminhar ate o banheiro.

Lá, parou em frente ao espelho, olhou para o seu rosto, ele estava manchado por lágrimas, seus olhos cor de ônix, mantinham um tom mais opaco que o normal e sua pele estava muito pálida.

Abriu o armário que havia embaixo da pia e pegou uma, das diversas, caixas de remédios que lá havia.

Colocou alguns comprimidos na boca e os engoliu com a ajuda da água fria da torneira.

Olhou novamente para o espelho, ligou a torneira e levou um pouco de água ao rosto... Tentando despertar.

Voltou sua atenção para o relógio na parede atrás de se, onde marcava 4:26 da manhã. Não adiantará nada voltar para cama... Não conseguiria dormir mesmo.

Despiu-se e entrou no Box do banheiro para tomar um banho. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente correr pelo seu corpo relaxando completamente todos os seus bem definidos músculos.

Abaixou a cabeça sentindo a água bater com força contra ela, o fazendo sentir leves pontadas devido à dor de cabeça, mais isso, naquela hora, de nada importava... Só o que lhe importara era saber o motivo daquele maldito pesadelo.

Só o que queria era dormir em paz, pelo menos uma vez, antes de voltar para aquele hospício... Mais uma coisa o confortava, ela estaria lá. Hinata. Com o tempo foi descobrindo algumas coisas sobre ela, como por exemplo: O medo do escuro; O pavor de ficar sozinha, por isso, para ajudá-la, sempre a esperava dormir antes de ir embora; Ou até mesmo que a cor favorita dela era a mesma que a dele: Azul.

Nesses trinta dias começou a criar certa, afeição para com aquela paciente, seu jeito doce, gentil e angelical de ser o encantou completamente... Seus sorrisos, verdadeiros e tímidos, faziam o coração do jovem psiquiatra palpitar mais rápido. E cada contato dela em sua pele, por mais simples que fosse lhe causavam arrepios que percorriam todo o corpo.

Desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha de cor verde musgo e a amarrou firmemente na cintura antes de sair do Box.

Caminhou ate seu guarda-roupa e pegou sua habitual roupa de trabalho, ou seja, calça jeans, camisa pólo e jaleco, ambos na cor branca. Se vestiu, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu de casa lembrando-se de fechá-la bem antes de sair.

Ao estacionar a BMW preta na garagem do _Konohokage_ um dos seus colegas de trabalho veio correndo na sua direção. Era o Naruto, mais o que ele queria com ele?

- Sasu... Sasuke, a paciente... –falou pausadamente o loiro de olhos azuis e pele branca se apoiando nos joelhos, tentando, retomar o fôlego- Do cento e trinta e dois... Ela...

Naruto não precisou falar mais nada, pois assim que ouviu numero do quarto da sua tão intrigante e querida paciente Sasuke correra desesperadamente na direção da entrada do hospício.

Passou, ainda correndo, por diversas pessoas e quartos ate chegar ao dela, onde abriu a porta com rapidez a fechando novamente, pode ver Hinata, parada em pé a poucos pés de se com os olhos inchados e vermelhos por conta do choro.

Ele correu e a abraçou, um abraço forte e confortante, como se assim pudesse a proteger de tudo e de todos.

- O que aconteceu? O pesadelo novamente?–perguntou ainda ofegante pela corrida. Mais talvez fizera a pergunta errada, pois sentiu ela tremer e soluçar mais entre seus braços que a envolviam pela cintura fina.

Por um longo tempo, que não fez questão alguma de contar, ficou abraçado a ela antes da mesma o levar ate a cama e se deitar junto ao seu peito, aninhando-se a ele como um felino apertando seu jaleco entre os finos e delicados dedos.

Sasuke teve vontade de dizer para ela que tudo ficaria bem... Mais nem sequer sabia o que a estava deixando daquele jeito! E como poderia saber se ela não falava com ele?

- Hinata, tenho que pegar seus remédios –avisou, mais quando sentiu o corpo dela tremer e sua roupa umedecer por conta das lágrimas, se arrependeu completamente de ter falado tal coisa. Mais afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

- O-onegai... nã-não vá –pediu ela, sua voz era tão baixa e suave que o jovem psiquiatra quase não pode ouvir. Ele estava alegre, pois ela havia falado... Mais também preocupado, se ela havia falado, depois de muitos anos sem pronunciar nada, era porque alguma coisa de muito ruim teria acontecido.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou ficar –ele a apertou entre os braços sentindo o corpo dela ficar mais relaxado.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora Hinata dormiu, agora ele poderia sair e pegar os remédios para dar a ela e ir ate Tsunade e contá-la que conseguiu a fazê-la falar.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não a acordar, saiu do quarto.

- Sasuke! –exclamou Naruto chegando mais perto do colega quando o viu entrar na sala onde ficavam os medicamentos.- Como esta a cento e trinta e dois?

- Agora, dormindo –respondeu simplesmente voltando sua atenção aos remédios da sua paciente.

- Quando eu a ouvi gritando fiquei muito assustado! –desabafou ganhando total atenção do Uchiha- Ela gritava desesperadamente, nossa cara... Dava pra ouvir os gritos dela lá do corredor.

Sasuke o encarou. Seus olhos, quase sempre sem expressão, estavam esbanjando preocupação.

- Você a ouviu dizer alguma coisa? –perguntou.

- Não, só a ouvi gritar.

Saiu daquele local, com os comprimidos em mãos, e o pensamento vagando até o quarto 132... Onde sua tão misteriosa paciente ainda dormia.

O que será que a fez ficar tão desesperada?

Ao chegar ao quarto a achou, como já imaginava, dormindo tranqüilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Colocou os dois comprimidos em cima da cadeira, e antes de sair do quarto, beijou ternamente a bochecha direita levemente corada de Hinata.

Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores do _Konohokage_ ate chegar à sala da diretora onde foi recebido pela própria.

- O que deseja Uchiha? –perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Vim apenas lhe dizer que a Hinata-... –foi corrigido pela mais velha.

- Paciente cento e trinta e dois. –corrigiu ganhando uma olhar gélido do herdeiro Uchiha.

- Como ia dizendo... A paciente cento e trinta e dois teve mais um pesadelo.

- Isso é normal, depois de tudo aquilo... –sussurrou a loira fazendo um gesto para que o moreno continuasse.

- E também dizer que ela... –hesitou por um momento pesando se deveria mesmo dizer aquilo a diretora, provavelmente ela o tiraria do cargo e colocaria um psiquiatra melhor em seu lugar... Mais tinha de dizer, era seu trabalho- Ela falou.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos castanhos claro, " _Ora, ora... Surpreende-me cada vez mais, senhor Uchiha. Mais não preciso me preocupas com isso_" pensou antes de sorrir falsamente e falar:

- Muito bem Sasuke, estou surpresa de saber que em tão pouco tempo conseguiu fazer a Hyuuga se comunicar –pausou e desfez o sorriso, tornando a ser seria e ligeiramente preocupada- E o que ela disse?

- Pediu para que eu não saísse do quarto –Tsunade suspirou aliviada e notou que os olhos do herdeiro Uchiha tomarem um tom mais iluminado que o normal ao falar aquilo... Talvez ele estivesse muito próximo da paciente, próximo de mais para seu gosto.

- E o que você fez?

- O que ela pediu –adotou o costumeiro com frio e sem emoção que a bela loira conhecia muito bem.

- Era somente isso? –Tsunade o fitou com inpaciencia- Porque, como pode ver, estou muito ocupada.

Sasuke apenas se levantou e caminhou ate a saída, deixando uma preocupada e pensativa Tsunade para trás... "_Definitivamente ele esta ficando muito próximo da Hyuuga_" pensou ela antes de voltar sua atenção para os diversos relatórios dos pacientes que se encontravam em sua mesa. "_Não posso ariscar que esse pirralho estrague meu plano, que há onze anos, funciona perfeitamente bem!_" e com esse pensamento esmurro a mesa a fazendo estremecer.

-

_**O'.°oOo°.'O**_

_**-**_

_**N/B: **__Oiie gente aki diretamente do PC fala sua beta Biah, estamos aki para informar que os acontecimentos dessa fic estão cada vez mais surpreendentes e para notificar que novamente as minhas correções nesse capítulo foi muito esporádico, espero que vcs gostem e voltamos agora com a nossa queria Ida-chan... bjss ateh a próxima_

_**N/A: **__Olá, pessoal?_

_Bem, vocês já devem ter uma idéia do que vai rolar no próximo, e ultimo, capitulo desta Fic, né? Eu sou péssima com suspense... n.n'_

_Hasuahsuas, pesadelo estranho o do Sasuke, né? Por que será que o Sasuke tem esses pesadelos? Algum palpite de quem é a menininha?? XD _

_A Hinata falou (ler-se: Gaguejou), gente... Então ela não é muda! (dããã pra mim XD)_

_Não me matem por fazer a Tsunade assim, é que precisava colocar ela desse jeito! Espero que me perdoem... n.n'_

_Nhái... Amei as reviews, cada uma delas, muito obrigada mesmo \ô/ nunca pensei que receberia tantas em um só capitulo.. Fiquei tão feliz :Db_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo..._

_Beijão e muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando a Fic ;3_

_Ate o próximo capitulo fofuxos!! ô/_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer**__: É tudo daquele Homem malvado que matou o Itachi e não faz o Neji dá logo uns amassos na Hinata –chorando- Ele é tãããão mal... ç.ç_

_**Ps:**__ O FIM PESSOAL!!_

_**-**_

_**Nem Em Contos De Fadas**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**.O.**

Já fazia três meses que tinha o mesmo sonho, com apenas pequenas mudanças... Como a crescente nitidez da imagem da menina e a da pessoa, que agora ele tinha certeza ser uma mulher, que lhe algo no ouvido. Elas lhe eram familiares... Só não conseguia se lembrar de onde. E, também a dois messes Tsunade receitou outro medicamento a Hinata que a fazia dormir mais tempo que o outro... Isso foi o mais estranho na opinião do belo Sasuke.

Não conseguiu se comunicar com Hinata, nem por meio do caderno que ela começou a utilizar para se comunicar com ele, depois de que falara a Tsunade sobre ter feito a jovem Hyuuga falar.

Não a via acordada com freqüência, seus remédios não eram mais comprimidos, mais sim líquido, que eram dados na veia ou no músculo pela própria Tsunade ou um outro psiquiatra, que Sasuke a pouco de um mês não conhecia, que se chamava Orochimaru e era de extrema confiança da diretora.

A cada dia que se passava via Hinata mais fraca e debilitada, e quando falara isso a Tsunade a mesma dizia: 'Não se preocupe, esse é o efeito colateral do remédio, ela ficara logo... Logo livre de qualquer sofrimento. ' Essa resposta não o acalmava em nada, era como se Tsunade falasse que sua paciente iria morrer em breve.

Só uma coisa o estava incomodando e desesperando mais que seus pesadelos... Ver Hinata tão fraca, triste e debilitada desse jeito. Sempre, nas ultimas semanas, a encontrava encolhida, se não estivesse dormindo, em um dos cantos do quarto com manchas de lágrimas no rosto.

Vê-la naquele estado fazia seu coração apertar e seu ar faltar. Ele agora entendia o porquê de se preocupar tanto com ela... Ele a amava. Isso mesmo, o grande Sasuke Uchiha, aquele que todos diziam não ter nem um sentimento dentro de seu coração estava perdidamente apaixonado pela paciente misteriosa e bela do quarto cento e trinta e dois, o pior é que antes ele achava o mesmo de si, mas aquela garota era diferente de todas.

Nas poucas e raras vezes que vira um sorriso se formar nos lábios rubros de Hinata o coração do Uchiha acelerava e, instintivamente, também sorria. Adorava ver o rosto com feições infantis e delicadas da Hyuuga ser tingido com um tom escarlate quando, simplesmente, dizia que a achava muito bela ou quando a abraçava.

Mais tudo isso estava diminuindo com o tempo... Ela agora mais dormia do que abria os olhos. E tudo por conta dos remédios de Tsunade e de Orochimaru. Já pediu a eles para reduzirem a medicação, mais ele sempre respondiam a mesmíssima coisa: 'Não podemos, ela estava entrando em um estado critico, por isso deve esta sempre dopada.'

Aquilo era ridículo ao ver de Sasuke, Hinata nem parecia uma interna ou ate mesmo uma pessoa que sofria de esquizofrenia ou qualquer outra doença relacionada à personalidade. Ela alem de ser extremamente calma e amorosa, nunca demonstrou possuir dupla personalidade, o que é normal para os de mais internos daquela ala onde a jovem Hyuuga se encontrava.

Hoje, domingo, Sasuke se encontrava deitado em sua cama fitando o teto branco de seu quarto. Imagens da sua paciente Hinata e ele caminhando em direções opostas, se distanciando cada vez mais, como se fossem se separar e nunca mais fossem se ver, vislumbrou sua doce Hinata ir por um caminho negro e ali teve a visão de talvez perdesse a primeira pessoa que conseguiu se aproximar do seu coração...

A última imagem que teve antes de fechar os olhos com força deixando as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar em seus olhos cor de ônix foi a da bela jovem de olhos perolados, que agora brilhavam pôr conta das lágrimas, acenando a ele com um sorriso triste antes de sumir pôr completo, o deixando ser envolvido pela escuridão da solidão.

Com o simples pensamento uma súbita dor o assolou por completo. Não queria ficar longe da mulher que amava. A queria em seus braços. Junta a si... Pelo resto de seus dias.

- Nem que pra isso eu tenha de raptá-la daquele hospício – sussurrou decidido se levantando da cama e colocando a primeira roupa que viu.

Iria pesquisar o passado de Hinata antes de levá-la para o mais longe possível daqueles que não a estavam ajudado em nada, pelo contrario, estavam piorando sua situação.

Sasuke rodou por todas as bibliotecas próximas de sua casa a procura de algo que o pudesse ajudar a desvendar o misterioso passado de sua paciente mais na que estava agora ele achou um jornal de 11 anos trás com uma reportagem sobre o assassinato de um Hyuuga. Poderia ser alguém da família da Hinata?! Começou a ler, em voz alta, a reportagem:

- Hoje: 14 de outubro de 1997, o grande advogado e empresário Hiashi Hyuuga foi assassinado em sua própria casa, que localizasse em um dos bairros mais nobres da região, por volta das nove e trinta da noite. A herdeira Hyuuga, única que poderia ter presenciado o assassinato, não foi encontrada, provavelmente, foi seqüestrada ou, também, assassinada. –parou de ler ao ver a foto de uma garotinha de curtos cabelos azulados, um sorriso doce pousando nos rubros lábios e os, inconfundíveis, olhos perolados de sua amada. Era ela! Então era isso... Hinata sofreu um trauma pôr ver seu pai sendo morto?

Olhou mais uma vez para a foto de sua paciente quando essa tinha apenas 9 anos e flashes de seus pesadelos vieram a sua mente... Era ela! A garotinha era ela!

- Kami-sama – sussurrou rasgando a foto do jornal e caminhando para a saída, Hinata era a menina do seus pesadelos? Por quê ela fez isso? E o mais importante: Como ela fez isso?

Voltou para sua casa e ligou o computador, onde passou a maior parte da tarde, a procura de algo mais sobre a família e empresas dos Hyuugas. E achou: Hiashi era o sócio majoritário da um empresa de automóveis cuja o outro acionista, ao certo, não se sabia quem era. Mais com a morte do Hyuuga esse acionista ficou com tudo, pois, fora sua filha Hinata desaparecida, não acharam nem um parente do Hiashi.

Será que aquele acionista poderia ter mandado matar o pai da Hinata?

Com esse pensamento o jovem psiquiatra tomou uma decisão, precisava, urgentemente, encontrara aquele tal acionista! Ele poderia saber se Hinata havia ou não presenciado a morte do pai.

Depois de muito pesquisar, Sasuke encontrou o outro acionista. Ou melhor, a acionista: Tsunade Senju.

- Não – sussurrou aterrorizado. Então Tsunade, sua chefe, havia causado aquilo na sua tão amada Hinata? Não era possível, deveria haver outra Tsunade Senju naquele pais.

Mais não havia, foi mesmo a Tsunade que conhecia que fez aquilo com a jovem herdeira Hyuuga.

De súbito uma frase que a Loira o havia dito no dia anterior lhe veio à mente.

"_- Amanhã irei fazer uma visita a Hyuuga, para lhe dar a nova medicação que eu e o Dr. Orochimaru preparamos para ela, mas não se preocupe ela não sofrera mais nada depois dessa nova doze –"_

Pegou a carteira e as chaves do carro em cima da mesinha da sala, saiu de casa correndo para o carro.

Teria de chegar o mais rápido possível no _Konohokage_, se não seria tarde de mais para salvas sua Hinata.

**- - -**

Entrou o mais rápido que pode no hospício onde trabalhava, ignorando todas as perguntas que faziam sobre sua presença ali hoje.

Ao chegar à porta blindada da ala onde Hinata se encontrava passou seu cartão pelo identificador, mais esse recusou o crachá do psiquiatra.

Praguejou mentalmente. Tsunade era esperta de mais para deixá-lo ter acesso aquela ala depois de ter demonstrado tanto interesse pela paciente.

Tentou lembrar-se de mais pessoas que tinham acesso aquela área e só conseguiu lembrar de uma: Gaara no Sabaku, um dos melhores psiquiatras daquele local.

Correu ate a sala do ruivo de olhos verdes-água e lhe pediu que segui-se o, alegando que seu paciente na ala '**R**' estava descontrolado.

O jovem psiquiatra, sem hesitar ou fazer mais perguntas, seguiu o belo Uchiha ate adentrarem no local combinado.

Sasuke, pedindo para Gaara chamar a policia dizendo que depois diria o motivo, correu ate o quarto da sua paciente.

Ao chegar à frente do cômodo tentou abrir a porta mais essa estava trancada.

- Abram essa porta! –gritou forçando a maçaneta- Tsunade eu não deixarei que faça nada contra a Hinata. Nada, entendeu! NADA!

Um grito de dor sendo seguido pelo som se seu nome sendo chamado pela mulher que tanto amava, que vinham de dentro do quarto deixou Sasuke ainda mais preocupado. Ele estava ponto de arrombar aquela porta!

E foi o que fez, afastou-se da porta, e com uma serie de chutes, fortes o bastante para destroças uma arvore media, Sasuke arrombou aquela porta.

- Sua maldita –gritou entrando no quarto e vendo Tsunade ejetar algo na veia de Hinata em quanto essa se debatia e tentava se soltar do moreno de médios cabelos negros e olhos amarelos que a segurava firme mente contra a cama.

Sasuke fez algo que nunca pensou em fazer, bateu em uma mulher. Não um tapinha, mais sim um soco digno de competidores de boxe, lançando a loira contra a parede e a deixando inconsciente.

Quase de imediato Orochimaru tentou fugir da fúria do Uchiha, mais esse o ergueu pelo pescoço e jogou de encontro a uma das paredes daquele quarto.

Aqueles malditos pagariam muito pelo que fizeram a sua Hinata, a como pagariam.

Desviando sua atenção dos psiquiatras-corruptos, Sasuke fitou o corpo da sua amada... E logo após verificar seu pulso, lágrimas vieram aos seus belos e melancólicos olhos cor de ônix. Havia chegado tarde de mais!

- Hinata? –chamou sem a mínima intenção de conter os soluços que escapavam de sua garganta, perde-la era a pior coisa em todo o mundo - Vamos, Hinata... Responda – pediu sorrindo docemente, afastando algumas mechas azuladas de seu rosto pálido com feições belas e delicadas - Vamos, você não pode mim deixar, ainda temos que casar, ter lindos filhos e morar em uma casinha nas colinas – sussurrou pousando seu rosto na curva do pescoço da jovem Hyuuga e a puxando para mas perto de se.- Não me deixa... Por favor, eu te amo. Não me deixe! Você é tudo para mim.

Sasuke já havia perdido as esperanças quando um hálito quente bateu contra seu pescoço. Afastou Hinata de se, apenas o suficiente para ver seus olhos entreabertos e um sorriso fraco nos lábios arroxeados. Ela estava viva! Sua Hinata estava viva!

- Sa-sasuke? – chamou. Sua voz sairá fraca e com muita dificuldade - Pensei que nu-nunca fo-fosse chega – lágrimas vieram a seus olhos perolados - Tive ta-tanto medo de nu-nunca mais o ver – conforme as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto extremamente pálido e abatido Sasuke a apertava mais contra seu corpo - E-eu o amo ta-tanto.

Mais aquele lindo momento foi interrompido pelas estridentes sirenas da policia que já se aproximava.

Em poucos minutos diversos policiais já se encontravam por todos os lados daquele hospício. Tsunade e Orochimaru foram presos e seriam julgados com as acusações que lhes deixaram entre as grades por um longo tempo. Depois de uma investigação minuciosa nos pertences da Loira de olhos castanhos foram encontradas provas do assassinato do magnata Hyuuga Hiashi que foi morto há onze anos e do seqüestro da jovem herdeira da herança da família Hyuuga.

Depois de um rigoroso tratamento psicológico, efetuado por Sasuke, Hinata conseguiu retornar a rotina da sua antiga vida, sem paranóias ou pesadelos apavorantes que atormentavam o sono da doce Hyuuga.

Mais algo que Sasuke nunca entendeu foi como sua amada conseguiu lhe fazer ter aqueles pesadelos, que na verdade eram lembranças dela do dia em que seu pai morreu... Talvez nunca soubesse ao certo como, mais isso já não importava.

Hoje, Sasuke e Hinata estão vivendo em harmonia numa linda casa nas colinas com seu filho Hatashi de apenas um aninho... Um lindo moreno de belos e rebeldes cabelos negro-azulados e olhos cor de ônix, uma replica perfeita de Sasuke.

Quem os visse hoje nunca diria que esse jovem casal passou por tantos problemas, traumas e barreiras para conseguirem, em fim, desfrutar seu grande amor.

Alguns dizem que finais felizes não acontecem na vida real... '_Acontecem apenas em contos de fadas_' diziam nossas mães... Mais Sasuke e Hinata poderiam dizer, com toda a certeza, que tiveram o melhor, mais perfeito e que nunca poderiam imaginaram ter... _**Final Feliz.**_

_Você, meu caro amigo, pode acreditar: Uma historia como essa não existe nem em contos de fadas..._

**-**

_**Fim**_

_**O'.°oOo°.'O**_

_**-**_

**N/B: **_(de dentro de um barquinho de papel) Kami-sama que fofo esse final fiquei tão emocionada que ou fazia um barco ou morria afogada, (desculpe) finalmente o baka do Sasuke serviu pra algo e novamente eu toh aki prendendo vcs numa nota sem nexo de uma beta boa vida que quase não ajeita nada.. Ida vc tah se superandooo, sabe hoje essa nota não vai ser muito engraçada eu toh meio triste hoje... tenho prova de Java, espanhol e literatura amanhã... que deprimente ainda bem que o Sesshy e o Itachi estão aki pra me animarem pq se não eu jah estaria morta (em véspera de prova suicídio é comum) nem o meu Yuu-chan entrou no MSN hoje, nem o meu fel dark ainda bem que o Ita-kun e o Sesshy-chan fazem um bom trabalho... bem bjss fui..._

"_**O ministério da Saúde adverte ouvir a Biah-chan provoca sérios problemas mentais"**_

**N/A:**_ A Fic acabou... ç.ç'_

_Todo o mistério da Fic foi desvendado... e eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do final, por que eu amei escrever essa Fic!! \°O°/_

_Eu quero agradecer e dizer que devo tudo isso a minha mais perfeita e brilhante amiga, e também beta, de todos os tempos: __**Biah Higurashi Taisho**__. Muito obrigada amiga, sei que esta super ocupada mas mesmo assim arranja um tempinho e corrige minhas besteradas... :Db_

_Quero agradecer também a vocês, meus leitores amados, pois sem vocês eu não teria animo para escrever nada... Muito obrigada mesmo, a todos vocês por terem lido a Fic ate aqui!!_

_Agradecimentos especiais à:_

_Myuki-chan in Wonderland_

_Luh Hyuuga_

_**Jane Nylleve**_

_Titia-Ro_

_**Nyo-mila**_

_**FranHyuuga**_

_Milia-chan_

_**Amellia Cullen**_

_Muito obrigada mesmo a vocês que leram e me enviaram uma review dizendo o que acharam de cada capitulo, espero receber comentários nesse ultimo também, hem?! xb_

_Beijinhos e ate uma próxima Fic :Db_


End file.
